


一周临也限定

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 路人临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	一周临也限定

#路人临预警！！np预警！！

#路人本play注意，剧情变态预警！！

#前期看起来可能有些OOC，看到最后就好了

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

⚠注意，是路人临，不适者请千万绕道！！！变态预警！！！好奇也不可以！！！

————————————————————————————————————————

>>>>>

在没有人使用的体育仓库里，早就灰扑扑的破旧运动垫上，一个样貌清美秀丽的少年正被捆缚着，裸着下半身躺在上面，即便身下垫上了我们特意铺的、从杂物室里找来的临时野餐桌布，少年腿间白皙干净的肌肤也与这里充满汗臭味和灰尘味的一切形成强烈对比，更让在场观赏着这副诱人肉体之躯的各位感到兴奋，想立即就玷污这个如泥中之莲般无暇高洁的黑发少年。

借由一个特殊的契机，我们将平日里只可远观不可亵玩的美人、也就是高中二年级的折原临也掌握在了手中。为了从我们手中取回他在迷晕后浑身全裸，被好几根肉棒在身上猥亵摩挲的视频，他只能听从我们的要求。这可是不可多得的机会，这个外表漂亮的聪明家伙平时总是将我们玩弄股掌，怂恿我们在赌马上输光钱之后还嘲笑我们，要不是一个高三学长忍无可忍地去给他下药，我们还得不到这个反击的机会哩。

这下，我们可以好好地把输掉的钱从他身上讨回来了。

更让我们感到惊喜的是，在我们把他绑到体育仓库里来时，我们发现他居然是个Omega，这种性别本来就不多见，更何况是不在发情期就不容易怀孕的男性Omega，既可以刺激一下就和女人一样从下面流出水，又可以不用带套，真是捡到了绝无仅有的大便宜！

【唔唔……】

忘了说了，他的眼睛和嘴巴也是被布条束缚住，可怜的家伙什么也看不见，也不能发出呼救声，我们将他的双手捆在头顶，由于垫子被我们移到两个间距不大的杂物架中间，我们将他的脚腕分别捆在两边的架腿上，使得他的双腿不得不大大分开，这样一来，赤裸的下半身就可以供我们尽情观赏了。可是光一看到他那衬衫衣角下若隐若现的白皙娇嫩的大腿根部，我就一阵热流往下身涌去，恨不得立马扑上前去用力侵犯他，在他的体内撞得他哭泣不已，口中喊着‘不要’之类求饶的话。

【妈的，老子忍不住了……】

率先发出这个焦急声音的不是我，即使我已经欲火难耐，在这里的也不只我一个人，我们仍需要按照彼此心知肚明的等级制度来决定侵犯顺序，先去侵犯他、夺走他后面的处子体验的，必定是高三的前辈们，只见其中一个平时打架最厉害的前辈先急不可耐地解开裤子，扑到了那个待宰羔羊的两腿之间，我们剩下的所有人都没有异议，看着他取出狰狞肮脏的巨物，握住柱身就往深处紧致的温柔乡挤去。

【唔！……唔唔唔！……】

被侵犯的少年惊恐地挣扎起来，扭动着不能动弹的身体，牢牢捆缚住的双手也意图过来阻挡，这当然都不能阻止前辈的继续侵入，前辈不耐烦地一把按住他乱动的手腕，口中咒骂着，使劲一挺腰，狰狞的男根又往里面没入了一大半。

【他妈的，里面好紧……】

把少年顶得双腿僵硬、浑身一个劲冒冷汗的前辈舒服地低吼道。这让我们也迫不及待起来，那里面该是怎样的紧致黏热啊，况且前辈还是那块处女之地的开拓者，我们都羡慕得不得了，为了让前辈更好地享受，以便快点射出来让我们上，也为了先享受一点别处的乐趣，我们一拥而上，帮前辈按住了少年拼命挣扎的上半身，腾出手的前辈用双手掐握住少年白嫩的大腿根，顶胯使力往入口撞去。

【啊啊……好爽、里面在紧紧吸着我……他妈的！干死你！……】

【唔唔……唔嗯……】

前辈粗鲁恶俗的低吼声和少年微弱颤抖的呜咽声交杂在一起，我目睹到前辈胯部杂乱浓黑的耻毛不断贴在少年皙嫩的肌肤上，那种玷污洁白的视觉刺激使我更加想要自己也体验一把蹂躏玩弄少年的乐趣，我忍不住先脱下裤子，拿出男根之后，贴在少年温热柔软的脸颊上摩擦起来，少年感到耻辱般偏过脸想躲过去，我就追上去更用力地贴上那处肌肤，我要在他那以往总是摆出令人不爽的以为掌控一切神情的脸上留下淫靡屈辱的痕迹。在他的脸颊上蹭着的时候，我觉得堵住他嘴的布条太碍事，因此取了下来，在看到他淡色的唇微微翕动的那一刻，我不禁产生了新的想法，我将自己的肉棒朝他的唇边凑过去，用顶端戳了几下柔软的唇瓣，示意他张开口，他鼻间因为被侵犯而呼出的热汽喷在龟头上，时刻侵蚀着我的耐心。

但他不肯轻易屈服，紧闭着双唇，于是我们就只能用其它的办法迫使他开口了，前辈更加用力地侵犯着他，其他人则在他被暴力撕扯开的T恤下捏住他的乳尖揉捏拉扯，我也用肉棒拍打着他的脸颊，告诉他，要是再不听话，就把他的那些被睡奸的照片散发出去。当然，那个时候我们还没有真正进入他，但谁又相信呢。说起来，那时我也是把肉棒杵在他的唇边，看来我早就想在他潮热的口中好好享受一番了。

在言语的不断威胁之下，他终于动摇了，微微张开了口，我趁机将手指塞进他嘴里，迫使他不能再合上，并把自己的男根猛地塞了进去。可怜的家伙闷哼了一声，因为不适应而艰难地吞着我的肉棒，我可等不及他自己学会，早就用肉棒在他嫩热的口腔里探索起来。

【给我好好吸！】

我一面让龟头在他口腔内壁软嫩湿热的黏膜上戳弄，一面命令他道。他努力地抿紧唇，听话地吸着我的肉棒，虽然还不到位，但时不时的吸力让我的腰间发麻，肉棒变得更大起来，为此他不得不更加吃力地吞吐吸吮，从唇角漏出的唾液顺着脸颊滴到了下方的临时桌布上。

【唔嗯……】

胯下吞着肉棒的少年几乎要发不出声音来，他那潮湿滚热的口腔紧紧地吸着我，使我失去了所有的思考，只想把自己全都塞进去，我向深处挺去，更加嫩热的喉肉颤动着，包裹住了我，我情不自禁地耸动着腰，将肉棒一遍遍地塞入少年的口腔，顶到他的喉咙深处。虽然后来失去了他努力吸吮的乐趣，但紧窒的喉咙深处弥补了这一点，我在他因感到干呕而在收缩的喉咙里被嫩肉包裹吸附着，没多久就在这极上的快乐中达到了顶峰。

【咳咳……】

他被呛得咳嗽了起来。我把乳白色的精液都喷在了他那张姣好的脸上，使他现在看起来淫靡而美丽，在挣动中遮在他眼睛上的布条松了开来，不知何时他的眼角已经变得潮红，也许是一早就被操得流出了生理性泪水了吧。

另一边，前辈也释放后趴在他的身上大口喘着粗气，但这样的停歇并没有持续多长时间，很快前辈就从他的身体里退了出来，那失去了填塞物的娇嫩穴口收缩蠕动，一时没能合拢，从里面吐出了一波波浓纯的精液，场景异常美妙淫荡。我感到我那才萎靡下去的男根又要起了反应。

【就连被那样侵犯都没有出血，他是天生的娼妇吗……】

【当然是因为我们提前给他喂了点药，我刚插进去的时候里面还有骚水冒出来哩……】

【真淫荡啊……】

我们七嘴八舌地议论着，下一个人很快就填补了前辈留下的‘空当’，双目有些失去神采的少年僵硬着身子，被迫接受了下一轮的侵犯。

等轮到我的时候，我也一定要尽情享用这个清丽可口的少年才行，我暗暗如此想道。

>>>>>

当然我们也不是什么完全不讲道理的蛮人，在体育仓库里那次美妙的‘与折原君的初体验’之后，我们告诉折原，如果他肯在一周之内任我们摆布，乖乖配合我们的每一次‘要求’，我们就把那些照片和视频资料都还给他。他听到之后，脸色变得有些苍白，看上去令人怜惜。

【那、今天在体育仓库里的那次算吗？】

他似乎在故作镇定，不过都目睹过了他在被侵犯时眼角潮红的可爱模样，此刻我们已经没那么容易被迷惑。不愧是有着聪明头脑的人，一下子就找到了说法中的漏洞，看来他想避免我们在‘一周’的这个时间期限上做出手脚。

可找到漏洞又能如何呢，照片和视频还在我们手里，我们当然还是按照有利于我们自己的说法来，于是那个第一个上前侵犯他的前辈不留情面地告诉了他，今天是试用期，所以不算，真正的时间是从明天开始。

也许是‘试用期’这三个字让他感到了不适，他那副敢怒不敢言的样子真叫人畅快，先前的那副得意自满、不把大家当回事的样子去哪儿了？因为还是在试用期，不好好试用一下可不行，尽管离他在体育仓库里的初体验才过去不到一个小时，我们却早已再次饥渴难耐，谁叫这个令人不爽的家伙碰巧拥有那么漂亮的脸蛋和身体呢，要怪就怪把他生成这样的老天爷吧，我们在另一个废弃教室里按住了他，将他的衣服再次脱了下来。

让我们再来讲讲之后的事，后来我认为和大家一起侵犯折原虽然很情色，用官能小说里的话来形容就是那样的群交场面让人血脉喷张，但我总想着要单独和折原‘幽会’一番，那样的话我就不用顾忌什么等级先后，而是一个人独享这个尤物了。这样的心情愈发高涨，再加上我亲眼看到有前辈也曾单独将折原拉到没有人的教室里去，所以我也盘算着在没有人的时候与折原好好快乐一番。

期限内的第三天，我终于找到了这样的机会，因为像我这样的等级在大家中间排不上号，只能选择前辈们不会趁机占用折原的场所，所以我只能在一些比较危险的地方采取‘行动’。我选择的地方是学校的图书室，不知道是之前折原就爱来这种无聊乏味的地方还是害怕被那些前辈逮到，总之他躲在了图书室里面的角落偷偷看书。他可真会使脑筋，要不是我想找到机会而尾随他，恐怕谁也不会想到他会待在学校里最不引人注目的地方吧，由于规模不大没有特色，中学的图书室里经常空无一人。

我蹑手蹑脚地走在地板上，循着翻书页的声音悄悄来到正在认真阅读的折原的身后，看来他对这些晦涩难懂的作品很感兴趣，我无意去看他手里拿的那本一看就很无趣的书，怀着终于能够独占他的兴奋心情，从后方急不可耐地一把将他搂在怀里，顺势捂住了他的嘴。

【唔唔……】

他惊恐万分地在我的掌心里发出闷哼声，纯洁温热的肉体在我的怀里挣动着，散发出阵阵美妙的清爽香气，我为了不使到手的机会逃脱而更紧地锢住他，他短发下的白嫩后颈在墨黑的发丝和衣领间若隐若现，显得极其诱惑，我忍不住猛地低下头去，在他的后颈处又吸又舔，唾液沾湿了他的肌肤和衣领的布料，他在我的桎梏中微微颤抖着身体。

舔完他那温热软香的后颈肌肤后，我仍旧紧紧搂着他，为了接下来更进一步的猥亵而警告他，要是他有任何不规矩的举动，就视为破坏约定，虽然可以拒绝我，但之后的后果可想而知。他在权衡一番之后乖乖地安静了下来，我让他继续背对着我，然后双手绕到前方解开他裤子的腰带，拉下拉链之后，我一只手往上探进他的T恤，一只手往下伸进他下体的最后一道防线，独占的乐趣使我大肆地抚摸着他衣料下的嫩滑肌肤，而他则伴随着我的抚摸发出阵阵忍耐的惊喘。尤其当我一把抓住他的东西威胁似地揉捏时，他整个人都快吓得僵住了，耳朵通红，咬紧下唇，一副不情愿的被羞辱的神色。

这样的屈辱神色不知为何令我玩性大发，果然人类都是喜好玩虐的生物，我故意用下体隔着裤子猥亵地蹭他那紧致的臀部，将胀起的肉棒往股沟深处凑，把他挤在自己和书架之间，让他快要站立不住，他欲哭无泪地扒住书架的其中一层，咬牙默默忍受着我的骚扰，我当然是故意如此下流地去戏弄他，我还用伸到他胸口处的那只手逗弄他的乳尖，将他那小小的乳头捏住向外拉扯。

【感觉怎么样？……喂，我在问你话，乳头被这样玩弄的感觉如何？】

我故意一个劲地问着他，顶胯推搡着他的的身体，迫使他说些什么，只见他眉头蹙着，在被玩弄的同时也只能出声答出我想要的答案。

【很、很好……唔……好舒服……】

【还要吗？】

【还要……请多、玩弄我……】

听着他倍感耻辱的微弱声音，我简直不能更愉快，不过我可对玩弄男人身体没兴趣，接下来也该快点进入正题了。我往下扒着他的裤子，因为动作太急，他仿佛下意识地在阻挠这个动作，双手提着自己的裤子不让我脱，我才不管他哩，迫不及待的我一个使力就将他的裤子连同内裤猛地拽了下来，他那形状美妙、让人想疯狂顶胯撞击的紧翘臀部便就这样暴露在了空气中，在我的眼前像美味的布丁那样呈现了出来。

既然是布丁，晃动起来应该更好看，我喘着就要忍耐不住的粗气，在解开自己裤带的同时猛地拍了一下他的臀部，他‘啊’地一声惊叫了出来，臀肉果然像我想象的那样颤动起来，简直是绝景，吃不住这样诱惑的我再也忍不下去，提起硬得一塌糊涂的肉棒就往臀瓣中间塞去。

【不要……好痛……啊啊！……】

我不顾他的痛呼用力顶到了最深处，那里面果然是天堂之所，炽热的黏膜甫一进入就收缩着缠了上来，蠕动吞吮着，将丑陋的男根引向深处，我恨不得顶得更深，让他整个人都被我顶得失去意识，只知道像性爱玩具一样低泣着迎合我的撞击。不过现在看来也差不多了，因为我的突然挺入，他痛得从喉咙里发出细微的呜咽声，娇嫩的肌肤上渗出一层薄汗，看起来已如被大头针钉在白纸上的蝴蝶一样无法挣扎，我把他的腰向后揽来，尽可能深地埋在他蜜穴的灼热嫩肉里，因痛感而产生的收缩正不知廉耻地吸绞着我的肉棒，干涩的内壁紧紧地贴在柱身上吞吮，又慢慢吐出一些润滑的淫液来，这个无自觉的荡妇简直要了我的命。为了不很快释放，我咬牙忍下他那不自知的贪婪与引诱，将手指伸进他的口中搅弄。

【唔唔……唔……】

我把他禁锢在书架的角落，让他面对着那些古板的书籍喘息，挺腰在他的蜜穴里进出。他起先还想忍住声音，但是我放在他口中的手指让他无法再像之前那样咬紧下唇，我的指间夹着他嫩滑湿润的舌肉，在他的口腔里逗弄，他不得已发出闷闷的呻吟声。下方的肉棒已经能够十分顺利地进出蜜穴，我锢住他的腰，忘情地在里面顶撞。

润滑的淫液被带了出来，在穴口处打磨成了细沫，背对着我被不断侵犯的少年为了不使自己的玉柱吐露出的淫水玷污下层书架上的书，用掌心包裹住了自己的性器，我为了不让他得逞，扒开他的臀瓣更加用力地向前顶胯，到了耻毛都快塞进去的地步，他被推得只能扶住书架，双膝打颤地呜咽了起来。

【不要……太激烈了……啊……啊啊……】

满室响起了我们激烈交合的声音，不过到了这种地步，我也顾不得会被人发现了，我恨不得当下就插得他哭着求饶。我不禁加快抽插的速度，伸手在他的臀部上再次狠狠拍打了一下。

【啊！……】

他的身体猛地僵硬了起来，惊叫着，后穴也跟着剧烈收缩，拼命地绞吮着肉棒，一股巨大的快感蔓延至我的腰际，我忍不住在那香嫩的臀肉上又拍打了几下，很快，皙净的肌肤上就显现出了几个红红的巴掌印，他的身体更加颤栗起来。我一边尽情在他泥泞不堪的炽热蜜穴里蹂躏，一边惩罚般拍打着他的臀部。

【怎么样？我的肉棒插得爽不爽？】

见他不肯回答，我猛地将肉棒抽出一大半，之后又凶狠粗暴地全根挺入，他发出虚弱无力的惊叫声，只好作出回答。

【好、好爽……】

【叫我主人。】

我心血来潮地命令道。

他很快就‘领会’了这一点。

【肉棒……主人的肉棒……好大……啊……】

【没错，再多叫一些。】

在我的调教下，他逐渐抛弃了羞耻心，媚声浪叫了起来。

由于他的小穴太过擅长吸男人的肉棒，没过多久我就要到达顶峰，我握住他的细腰，开始往里猛烈冲刺，他放声呻吟着，绷紧了小腿。剧烈的抽插声伴随着他的呻吟融入在了这疯狂的肉欲之中。

【啊……不要……快不行了……嗯啊！……不要、不要……啊啊——！！！】

最后一个冲刺，我将腥臭的精液尽数喷射在了他的体内，让他的腹中留下被我狠狠侵犯过的痕迹。他双目失神地喘息着，两只手脱力地扶在书架上，浓稠的白浊从他那皙嫩的大腿根处缓缓滑落，滴在了地板上。前面没有握住的玉柱早已射出一些黏滑的液体，玷污了那几本根本没人来看的晦涩书籍。看样子这几日他被我们欺负得很厉害，储存的精液也透明了不少。

不，要我来说，像他这样洁净端丽的美少年，所射出来的也一定是甜美的甘露，说不定要比那些肮脏不堪、濒临腐烂的破旧书籍来得高洁哩。

>>>>>

期限的第五日是在周末，这让我们期待不已，终于可以一刻不歇地和折原交欢了，不知道他能不能熬过这样淫乱纵欲的两天。我们商量好周末都在一个独住的前辈家度过，并凑钱备齐了两天所需的食物和用品，当然那方面的用品也不会少，我们打算在前辈家度过一个不用出门、淫荡尽兴的周末。

折原好像极其不情愿，被带过来之后一直微微低着头，又是那副咬紧下唇的忍耐模样，不过这也在情理之中，为了使他放松下来，好和我们一起度过一个关系‘融洽’的双休日，我们把从网上购买的成人用品拿了出来。

【不、请不要这样做……】

被拉住手腕的折原想挣脱开来逃跑，但我们有着人数优势，即便他平日里再怎么身手灵活，只要我们蜂拥而上地缠住他的手脚，那么这个狡猾的家伙也会无计可施。我们拉扯着他的衣服，没过多久他便一丝不挂地被摁在了榻榻米上。他羞耻地偏过头去不看我们。

不过他的这种无视我们的状况也不会持续多久，我们将各式各样的振动器和跳蛋从包装里拆了出来，又拿出了润滑液和医用布胶带，为了测试这些新品的性能，我们尽可能地把所有商品都用在了折原莹白娇润的肉体上。我们在他的两边乳头上各贴上了两个跳蛋，到时候一同开启，那些跳蛋一定会夹着他那愈发变得敏感的乳头拼命震动的；在他的下体处我们则让一两个同伴用振动棒抵在他可爱的肉柱上以及囊袋下，后面也用润滑液沾湿着，往蜜穴里塞入了两颗跳蛋，如果到时候还不够的话，还有别的假阳具可以用，总之，我们不缺那些物品。为了尝试不同的效果，我们还特意买了振动方式不同的跳蛋。

除了那些成人用品，我们还准备了一只出水相当顺滑的马克笔，用来在他那滑嫩的肌肤上做次数记号，以防我们忘了已经做过多少次。不过即便做过相当多的次数，我想，只要我们仍能勃起，就一定能将这次长达两天的群交性爱持续下去吧。

【准备好了吗？】

领头的那位前辈说道。

不用说，大家早就‘蓄势待发’了，唯一对此有异议的，或许只有此刻满身成人用品，正不安地微微颤抖着的折原了。不过他可不在投票范围内，随着全员赞成票的一次通过，前辈示意大家一同开启所有开关。周末的狂欢开始了。

【啊啊……啊啊啊……！！！】

这还只是个开端，折原便经受不住地喊叫起来，所有的振动用具一齐开启对准脆弱敏感的部位猛攻，这样猛烈的刺激使得他将腰向上拱起，虽然双手因为被人按住而无法动弹，两只漂亮的裸足却诚实地显现出该有的反应，在榻榻米上死死地蜷紧着脚趾，像一个高潮将至的娼妇。

【喂喂，这么早就高潮不好玩呐。】

尽管前辈的声音听起来像是很满意这样的激烈反应，不过前辈还是故作不满地拉长声调，从一旁的成人用品箱子里取出一个带有小棒的环状物，将圆环套在了少年那几欲完全勃起的可怜性器上后，又将那根小棒慢慢塞入前端的小孔中。

【给我忍到最后再射出来吧。】

即便如此，前辈却又下达了全力刺激少年敏感处的命令。可怜的少年无论哪里都被性爱用品刺激着，无处躲避，光裸的身子在榻榻米上横陈，性器也被堵住了出口，无论如何也射不出来，他只能扭头闷声呜咽，继续忍下即将脱口而出的呻吟。

【看来刺激还不够多啊。】

前辈说着，又从箱子里拿出了最佳‘兵器’，那是一个高仿真的智能伸缩飞机杯，我在网上看到过这个玩意儿，没想到前辈为了玩弄折原连这种东西也买来了。

【果然男人还是要用到这种东西。】

内部柔软润滑的飞机杯被套上了还塞着堵塞物的性器上，开启后发出了密度极高的细密振动声，性器被剧烈伸缩蠕动的杯身套住夹缩的少年比之前的反应更激烈了，浑身颤栗着挺直腰，脖颈也向上扬起，从喉咙里溢出再也无法控制的呻吟声。

【啊啊啊啊啊！！！】

他不停毫无意义地浪叫着，随着前辈用信号连接着杯身的手机调高频率，他简直到了要失去意识的地步，口中胡言乱语一些求饶的拔高呻吟，脚趾蜷紧到趾尖发白，双目失神着，从唇角漏出了透明的津液，甚至在之后从腿根处涌上了一波波痉挛，他的这副犹如发情的浪荡模样惹得大家都失去了理智，不由得纷纷掏出自己的男根，对着他那隐隐泛着潮红的莹白肉体疯狂撸动起来。

【啊啊！不要！不要！】

离他近的人用他的手包裹住自己的肉棒强迫他撸动，无法射出的他淫荡地哭喊着向我们求饶。

【要去了、让我去……饶了我……饶了我……主人……啊啊啊啊！！】

眼见着他快要两眼翻白，前辈终于停下了飞机杯，将杯身从肿胀不堪的柱身上拿下后，无法释放的性器饱满得差点让圆环取不下来。取下小棒的那一刻，一股白浊迫不及待地从小孔中喷洒了出来，射在了少年自己嫩白的小腹上。

少年失神地大口喘息着，眼角潮红，全身瘫软了下来，看起来既淫靡又多汁，将他的下体抬起来一看，蜜穴下方的榻榻米早已湿了一小片。

【竟然出了这么多水……】

前辈感叹着，一脸‘大好机会可不能浪费’的神情，我们都知道他想进入正题了，光让少年达到高潮，我们可是一个个都箭在弦上哩。前辈抬起少年酥软的细腰，用右手的手掌将少年小腹上的精液缓缓涂抹开来，少年仍有些回不过神，嘴角的唾液闪着晶莹清澈的水泽。前辈托着少年的腰，一鼓作气地挺了进去。

【嗯啊……】

这次少年的声音要微弱许多，之后他随我们予取予求着，哪怕我们用不间歇的排队式轮奸他，他也没有过多回应，这样倒增添了不少强奸式的乐趣，我们一个劲地蹂躏着他，在开始时埋在他体内的两颗跳蛋之后一直都没有拿出来。第二回轮到我的时候，我把他压在榻榻米上，将他的膝盖压到胸口处，使他的身体折叠起来，然后从上方插入，像骑马一样不停地把肉棒向下戳刺，让他也可以清晰地看到肉棒在他的体内来回进出，囊袋拍打在他的股沟处，带起一条条黏滑淫液拉出的银丝。他不作他言地注视着自己被淫亵侵犯的场景，只是机械式的从口中溢出伴随我抽插的动作而产生的破碎呻吟。

后来我们让他歇了一会儿，给他喂了点水和食物，在给他食物的过程中，我们要求他轮流坐在几个同伴的身上自己动，让几个人都满意之后才能得到完整的食物。当然，如果没能得到足够的食物而吃不饱的话，就只能靠吞食我们的精液来补充营养了，为了不沦落到那一步，他可是拼了命地在我们的身上动腰呢。

放荡的群交聚会直到第二天下午仍在进行，到了这个时候，折原已经很适应被我们所有人侵犯了，他同时还能照顾好几个同伴，比如眼下，他正努力吞吐着其中一个同伴的肉棒，而身下也不含糊地承受着另一个同伴的粗暴抽插，两只手分别还握着其它两个同伴的肉棒爱抚，他原本娇皙白净的肌肤上现在布满性爱的痕迹，腿根处也写满了‘正’字，这只会使他的绮丽更添一分风情，他深深地吞着前方的那根肉棒，姣好的脸几乎都要埋进杂乱的耻毛里，他的喉咙滚动着，想必内里也正热情地吸着那根肉棒，缠绞住它、吸到它缴械为止吧。尽管我已经在他的口中释放过好几次，现在却又有了想要狠狠挺进那里的冲动。

等轮到我再次上他的时候，我注意到了他的乳头，那两个原本小到我们不感兴趣的凸起，在经过数度的刺激之后，现在看起来已经越来越大了，可能是因为它一直保持敏感而红肿着的缘故吧。我忍不住俯下身，将一边的乳头含入口中，风卷残云般左右逗弄吸吮。

【唔……】

对此少年有了特殊的反应，但没等我查证，就有另一个人托住少年的下巴，让他转过头去吸吮肉棒了。我只好继续吸着乳头。果然是有反应的，在我咬住乳头拉扯的时候，下方的蜜穴紧紧地绞缚住了我，但这远远不够，已经玩了两天的小穴早已不能满足我们的期待，我将他的身体抱了起来，让他坐在了我的膝盖上。

【又要……自己动吗……】

因为我的举动而暂时逃离了口交的少年神情疲倦地问我道，他似乎已经很累了，所以我仁慈地没有要求他这么做，我已经想到了别的取乐方法，我向不远处的前辈递了个眼色，前辈心领神会地走了过来，在他的身后盘腿坐下。

先是玩够了那些样式，又面临着少年疲惫、无法配合我们的境况，我们必须想出什么新的招式让他继续打起精神才行，所以在我还插在少年体内的时候，前辈从后方更加扒开少年的臀瓣，将肉棒在入口处向里挤来。

【啊！……你们做什么……！？】

后庭将要被挤入第二根肉棒的少年惊叫着，我在他挣脱之前按住他的身体，将他紧紧禁锢起来，让前辈得以进入，他使劲地在我的怀里挣动着，疲惫的状态几乎要一扫而光。

【不要……不行的！……快停下！】

看好戏的同伴们也过来帮忙按住了他，因为蜜穴有些紧，前辈花了好一番工夫才挤进去一点，只是这一点，少年便疼得全身僵硬，睁大了眼睛。

【不要……会坏掉的……求求你们……】

少年一边哭一边伏在我肩头告饶。

【那里会坏掉的……不要……】

他的抽泣声刺激着我们的神经，不过不是好的方面，而是让我们更加兴奋了，前辈索性按住他的脊背，趴在他的身上使力一挺，将自己整个挺进了少年紧致湿热的体内。尽管本人叫喊着不要，但内壁的黏膜和嫩肉却热情地缠裹了上来，吸住我们蠕动吞绞，如此紧的体验让我和前辈都舒服地长叹一口气。我们共同托住他的腰，开始在他的体内一起进出，过了一会儿，我们又一上一下、一来一回地抽插，吞吮我们的湿热甬道涌出几波淫液，让我们在他的蜜穴内摩擦出黏腻色情的水声。而上方的少年一旦有所适应之后，口和手就又被大家所利用起来，我们一起尽可能地轮流侵犯着他，让他身体的每一处都标注上我们的精液，直到我们每一个人都精疲力竭为止。

>>>>>

周末之后剩余的最后一天也就显得有些平常了，周末的狂欢不仅夺走了折原的精力，也让我们的精液不再浓稠。但即使如此，我们也本着不浪费的原则，在校园和放学后能去的各处和折原留下‘纪念性’的性爱。

甚至在深夜送他回去的电车里，我们都在人最少的车厢里对他进行了猥亵，趁其它乘客不注意的时候围出一堵人墙，在人墙之内让他抓住扶杆，从后方插入他，尽量不发出声音、却又坏心眼地屡屡摩擦过他的敏感点高频率抽插着，看着他忍耐着尽量不发出声音，两只手紧紧抓住扶杆，玉柱挺立、双目湿润的模样，真想永远操他也不嫌够。

下车后，我们又把他带到了暗巷里，最后一次地进行了狂欢，我们抬起他的一条腿或叫他自己用双腿缠住侵犯他的人的腰，让他尝试了各种高难度的姿势，把他按在墙上侵犯之后，又让他为所有人进行最后的口交，看着他把大家的精液都一一吞食干净，这一周的期限活动才算是完美结束。这下，他应该就会老实很多，不再来招惹我们了吧？

第二天，我们所有参与的人都回味着这蚀骨销魂的一周，有种想要时光倒流的冲动，昨夜送折原回去之后，我回到家还满脑子回味这一周以来的‘美好’回忆，想必其它人更是如此吧，我之前的人生里简直没有比这更好更美妙的体验了。不过约定就是约定，那些照片和视频资料将永远不会被散播出去，要说为什么，那是因为这些所谓的威胁资料根本就不存在。

到了午休的时间，我们纷纷来到位于活动教室楼的某个暂时闲置的部活教室里，那里等着我们的，正是我们的首领——不，说首领也未必正确，那个人也曾说过自己并没有想当首领的意愿，因此我们更愿意称之为，神明大人。

【这一周的限定活动我很满意~】

坐在部活教室正中央的神明大人说道，听到他的如此夸奖，我们都感到很开心，如果能够得到神明大人的认同，那么为了这一周而进行的种种准备和计划也就相当值得了。

我们的神明大人啊，请以后也继续临幸我们这些愚笨却忠实的信徒。

可唯一让我们感到有种甜蜜的负担的是，我们的神明大人似乎永远都没有满足的时候，只见他撑着下巴，因得到一周满足的性爱而更加娇润焕发的姣好脸庞露出让人愿意为此付出一切的淡淡微笑，带着狡猾的心情打算道。

【不知道下次这样的活动什么时候进行呢？】

真是令人无奈的神明大人，不过也正因如此，我们才深爱着这样独特而可爱的神明大人吧。

随着神明大人的挥手示意，我们虔诚地走上前去，亲吻着神明大人高洁的足尖或手背，我们都是神明大人挑选出来可以侍奉的幸运者，神明大人也给予了我们无数次无与伦比的欢愉与期冀，为此，即使献上一切，即使一无所有，我也会坚定地追随着我的神明大人。

我捧起神明大人的右手，无比虔诚且渴求地吻了下去。 

END

其他设定：

1.要想成为能被折原选中的极少数特殊追随者，最先要做的是去医院做一个全面体检并且拥有一份完整的体检报告。

2.这些追随者可能在不同方面是佼佼者，比如头脑灵活，比如擅长体育，又比如很受异性欢迎。

3.他们都愿意为折原的事情保密，并对折原本人宣誓忠诚，是相当合格的忠实信徒。


End file.
